Major Boobage
"Major Boobage" is the third episode of the twelfth season of the animated series South Park, and the 170th episode of the series overall. It originally aired on Comedy Central in the United States on March 26, 2008. In the episode, Kenny becomes addicted to hallucinations induced by a new drug-craze in South Park called "cheesing". The episode was written and directed by series co-founder Trey Parker and co-written by series co-founder Matt Stone. It is the first episode of South Park to be rated TV-MA LSV. Many hallucination segments were inspired by the 1981 Canadian film Heavy Metal, and includes references to various rumored drug crazes, FOX News reporting styles, the experiences of Jews in Europe during World War II, and Eliot Spitzer's 2008 prostitution scandal. Plot Mr. Mackey lectures the kids on the dangers of choking themselves to get high, as well as other methods that are becoming popular, including getting high off cat urine. Mr. Mackey explains that urine used by male cats to mark their territory in the presence of other male cats, can cause one to get intoxicated when inhaled. Curious, the boys go to Cartman's house and confirm it for themselves, by having Cartman's cat, Mr. Kitty (who, in previous episodes, was actually female), squirt urine in Kenny's face. Kenny then experiences a drug trip driving a rocket-powered, black Pontiac Trans Am through space and encountering a woman with large breasts (Taarna). At the height of the trip, as he is about to bathe with her, Cartman manages to pin him to the ground and bring him back to reality, where he has been running around and removing his clothing (though Kenny angrily attacks him for interrupting). As a result, Stan and Kyle suggest that they permanently abstain from using cat urine. The new drug craze becomes national, with Fox News calling it "cheesing". Kyle's parents, horrified, bring it to the attention of other parents and Gerald Broflovski drafts a bill that will make cats illegal in South Park, whereupon all cats are subsequently taken into custody by the DEA. Cartman hides Mr. Kitty in his attic and suggests that it "write a diary", and he also reluctantly hides many of the neighborhood cats (strangely, by sorrow for the cats, not by his usual and initial greed.). Kenny, meanwhile, is still able to acquire cat urine and is now addicted. The boys try to stop his cheesing addiction, threatening to tell on him, and confiscate his cat. Kyle's mother Sheila finds the cat in Kyle's dresser drawer, but Kyle denies that it is his. He is nevertheless grounded and Gerald takes the cat downstairs, where it is revealed that Gerald himself was once a user. Despite being clean for ten years, temptation takes over and Gerald cheeses himself "one last time". Under the influence, he finds himself in the fantasy world, flying a B-17G. After encountering the woman with the large breasts, he is annoyed to find that Kenny is there, too. They are told that they must battle at the "Breastriary in Nippopolis." Back in reality, a large audience is watching Gerald and Kenny fight at the playground (still believing themselves to be in the fantasy world), shocking Sheila and embarrassing Kyle. Gerald makes a public apology with a very indignant Sheila by his side, and lifts the ban on cats. He tells his audience that it is not the fault of cats; the cats only produce urine while people actively choose to use it. Randy Marsh then says, "You never really get a good look at her naked boobs anyway." At the end of the episode, Cartman says he has learned that you cannot deprive a living being of its freedom. Upon hearing this, Kyle then asks Cartman if he does not notice a similarity between the recent happenings and anything else in history, to which Cartman replies, "Hmm...nope, I have no idea what you're talking about, Kyle." The boys then find Kenny, to their delight, sniffing a flower, claiming that he is getting "high on life". Suddenly Kenny starts rapidly sniffing a handful of flowers, causing him to be transported back to his drug-induced fantasy world much to Stan, Kyle and Cartman's dismay as they run toward Kenny yelling angrily, trying to subdue him and call him back to reality. Category:South Park Category:Episodes Category:Cartoons